My Oh So Corny Boyfriend
by Heartbit
Summary: The more you Hate...The more you Love --he's the corniest bastard i've ever met--
1. Monday Mourning

**MY OH SO CORNY BOYRFRIEND**

_The more you hate, the more you love.

* * *

_

**INTRODUCTION**

The first time I saw him, I could safely say that I almost puked everything I've just eaten in the morning. I don't really know why or what it was, but maybe it was his childlike spiky hair or possibly the fact that his outgoing looks don't match his timid personality. Yes, His freakishly-oh-I'm-being-sarcastic-right-now persona doesn't really compliment his modelesque physique.

I mean, who would have thought that behind those dark soulful eyes, would be a brain, cranked up with nonsense and dumb scratch. And who would have thought that underneath his flawless skin, would be a disliking spirit…almost devilish in some way.

Here are the facts: first and foremost, considering that he has limited resources when it comes to friends plus the reality of him being cold, self-centered, and avoidable adds to the summation of his character equation of being an outsider – a pitiful no-one-would-like-to-be-friends-with kind of guy.

Second, he doesn't really talk that much and he's care free about his social status. Come on, he's a good looking guy but he doesn't talk to girls? I think not. He likes girls but there is this big probability of him having a bad breath. Or if I'm wrong there is still this great chance of him being awfully gay. _God, gay guys are always the one who look handsome._

Anyway, I think he's not gay because I haven't caught him doing "it" with a guy and I haven't seen him doing "it" with a girl as well. So the only possible answer is he has a bad breath. _Better_ e_xpect the unexpected..._

But even with this, everybody likes him!

I wonder why?

I asked some of my friends why they liked him so much.

"I love the way he acts so standoffish."

"I like the mystery of what he will bring to the table." They say.

But even though everyone likes him…I personally despise him.

* * *

**MONDAY MOURNING**

_--Despicable--_

_I appreciate your kind gesture of making me fall flat on my face in front of the whole cafeteria._

The most embarrassing moment of my life happened during our Lunch break. The thought of relaxation in the afternoon, after an exhausting math examination turned out to be something trapeze-like as I starred in a circus of definite embarrassment in front of the whole student society.

Yes, I was the one who was laughed on, because of tripping my head onto the pile of the dish plates filled with lunch leftovers.

The story goes like this.

That Monday, my friends and I happened to be at the cafeteria where 96 percent of the students go out for lunch because of its top-charting Tempura surprise. They say that the teriyaki sauce drizzled on top of the golden crispy shrimp blends almost perfect with the Japanese rice and match amazingly with a gulp of cold iced tea – so without further thought we dropped our bento boxes for that mythical day and decided to bravely rate the well-known lunch meal – to see if it could really exceed the expectations of my picky taste buds.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, we were already tangled up with the dilemma of leaving the place because of its overwhelming amount of people plus of course the noise coming from the lunch time chattering of most of the students. It felt like they were 10 meters away from each when in fact they sit probably less than a chair away. We were about to leave but we still decided to try and explore the goodness of this extravagant shrimp dish.

I should have seen it coming. I should have trusted my instincts to its utmost potential. As soon as I felt that the amount of people was always equal to disaster, we should've just left the place when we still got he chance. But unfortunately we didn't, and we, especially I, had experienced the worst Monday of my life.

"I'll just sit here," I said to my friend, Ino, who was inviting me to join to see how the meal was prepared.

"Come on Sakura, let's go. Don't be a pansy little girl, come on and let's see how they cook it," Ino, grabbed me by the shoulder and tried dragging me over to the line-up. "This day will be different!" she continued, while smiling as she glued her eyes upon the line up to the tempura stall.

"No. No. No. I'll just stay here." I still refused to go with her.

What was I supposed to do? First of all, I really had a bad day to start of with because I suck at math, and probably I flunked the math test that morning. I really hate math. I hated it ever since I was a little girl. I don't know why, but I swear that if ever I will be given a chance, I would gladly murder those people who invented math in the first place.

Should I need math when I go to Med School? Should I need math when I help others to regain their strength? Probably yes, but I definitely swear I hate math – Math should've become Science instead because Science is the best.

Anyway back to the story, I didn't go with Ino because I was really blacked out from the early morning assessment. I wanted to relax away from the moment I finished my math test, and I don't want to ruin the moment by simply looking on how the shrimp fries in the vegetable oil. It wouldn't be different anyway on how we cook it at home right, so it wouldn't hurt me to just sit back and let my friends do all the negotiation with the cook or the cashier.

"Okay, but you're missing the delish part!" Hinata added, while they try to seduce me on going to that mini stall.

"Come on now. This is our first time to taste it!"

"Oh I wouldn't mind," I smiled back and added, "Just get me what you guys getting. Okay?"

"It's your loss Sakura-chan, but okay. Sure then."

As my friends stood to the longest lunch line I've ever seen, I relaxed my self for a bit and scanned the scenery of our simple school. I know I'm being sentimental that day, because we will be graduating from this alma mater of ours in the coming weeks and in fact I'm enjoying the moments of my favorite day of the week, Monday, until I saw this weird guy; the guy who made my life completely topsy-turvy, who was sitting under my favorite pink flowered tree while sipping his chocolaty drink.

_I can sense that this guy has no friends, but he has the looks. _I thought to myself.

Finally a girl came up to him and gave him food to eat.

_What?! Is he a beggar or something?_

But what a surprise, he got the food but didn't even try to eat it.

_Oh he's a picky eater then? _

Another girl came and gave him another drink, plus added a letter with a kiss mark on it. God, even if I was way back to where he was at, I noticed everything that was going on.

And then another girl came and actually talked to him, but he wasn't looking, rather he was paying attention to his beloved little comic book.

_Oh wait, another girl? Wow, that's rude of him not to look at a girl while she was talking to him. _

_He should've been nice to her._

But even if the girl didn't get a response from him, she left with a smile covering her face.

_That's odd—_

_Is he famous or anything?_

I wonder.

My friends then came back with the tempura meal that everybody was talking about and noticed that I was out of my self, while looking at the distance. I usually do that, to relieve myself from stress.

"Hey Sakura—," Ino asked me while clutching her fingers into my shoulder. "What's got into you?"

My friends noticed that I was observing something, "Are you looking at Sasuke," Hinata then came closer to me and gazed her eyes to where my eyes are glued upon. "He's cool eh?"

I looked back at them and I was a little bit surprised because I wasn't expecting their early return. "Huh?" I mumbled as I took my sight away from him.

"You were looking at him," Hinata giggled as she sat down next to me.

_Oops, was I that obvious? _

I was totally dumbstruck when Hinata popped a silly question out of the blue. I wasn't ready for that because she's not the type where she'll just butt it or just stick out a lollipop somewhere unexpected. She's the one who likes waiting for the conversation to get going and then answer some questions if she really needs to or if she wants to. But today it's different, she actually started the discussion…mostly started the whole teasing part.

Without further ado, my friends started teasing me. Tenten started to lean next to me, to hear everything that came out of my mouth, and Ino who was a bit surprised, giggled as she asked me her controversial questions.

"Why are looking at him?"

_This is it; Ino's going to bust me._

_I should just act normal._

"Nothing, I was just relaxing my eyes…that's all" I managed to pull through to the first Ino's daily talk show. _Phew! That was hard._

But it isn't over; my friends are just starting to get it out from me. They wanted me to say that I like Sasuke. I know this is how they like it; they want to corrupt me as to liking that freaky-bastard-man.

"Do you like him?" Ino continued.

_She's persistent. O my God, what am I supposed to do now? Come on Sakura, act normal._

"Of course not," I battled through, "Ino, this is actually the first time I noticed him….and yeah, he's a bastard. He doesn't even talk to people."

I saw that look in Ino's eyes, where she knew something and was ready to blurt it out in front of everyone else. I knew that somewhere, she'll go and find something that will make me do stuff that I personally don't want to do.

"I don't believe that."

_Busted, Ino's going to dare me now. Damn!_

"If you don't like him…Go and give this to him," Ino pointed Sasuke, who was already making his way to the cafeteria. "There he is."

My friends were looking at me with their heavy eyes. This is the thing mostly people call peer pressure. I knew that to prove something I'm quite sure of to myself, I have to do what Ino says.

_I know he's cute…but I'm not in love with him or something. That would be really pathetic to fall someone like him._

"Okay, give me that!" So I stood up and courageously made my way to him just to prove to my friends that **I DON'T LIKE HIM.**

"Go Sakura!" Tenten giggled as usual, while eating the tempura she bought.

And as a standard, Hinata cheered me "You can do that!" to boost my confidence level, that I don't really need anyway.

I was walking with the tempura meal in my right hand. That meal was supposed to be my lunch but what happened was that I gave it to someone who I preferably wouldn't even talk to or come across with.

I began to walk and move closer to him and nerves suddenly attacked my already stressed out body. My hands began to sweat in a cold way. My fingers began to tremble which would normally happen on a bad math examination day. I even felt my heart beating fast as my feet moved in its rhythm and it felt like the longest walk I've ever done in my entire life.

_What's happening Sakura, keep your cool…keep your cool. _I said to myself in order to calm my tension out. Finally, after the grueling time I took to reach him, I was there and I was able to walk up to him…face to face. But he wasn't looking at me, instead his face was behind the front page of his kiddy little comic book. _How pathetic do I look like?_

_Oh my god…_

I opened my mouth to greet him, but it seemed like my voice have left me and I couldn't properly think of any thought to say to him, so I just turned away and decided to raise my white flag to my friends. _I'm done with it now._

_I can't do this. I can't do this._

But when I looked over to where my friends were at, they were all looking at me and were trying to give me that awful look of pressure.

_I need to do this._

When I looked back he wasn't there anymore, instead he was already sitting in one of the tables that were located in the middle of the cafeteria and he was already gulping his medium sized iced-tea.

I summoned all my courage and I walked up to him to give him the tempura surprise, which Ino has dared me to do. I wanted to finish this nonsense and to salvage myself from humiliation.

I stretched my arms wholely and said, "Sasuke, take this."

"Huh—," he mumbled and then looked at me with his piercing dark eyes.

I was really shocked; I wasn't prepped to this kind of attack from him. "Take this, Sasuke" I repeated.

_OH MY GOD…I LOOK LIKE A FANGIRL. I'm officially considering myself dead now._

He moved and dropped his comic book aside to get the tempura meal from my hands. I was a bit surprised, ours hands touched each other and his hands felt so warm. Probably he was disgusted from me, because my hands were perspiring at that moment. But actually, I was expecting a boorish response from him because from my observations a while ago, he wouldn't usually look back or give thanks.

_O my god…Yes, I actually did it!_

"Thanks," he said.

_That was awkward._

Thank God I did it. I was relieved that I was able to pull through this senseless dare. Finally, I was able to prove to my friends that I, Haruno Sakura, don't like Uchiha Sasuke.

I walked away with a smile painted in my face until I felt something in my feet. It was like a foot or something, I wasn't able to clearly recognize it but it made me trip over the next table which was filled with dish plates full of lunch left over.

_Shoot!_

I fell flat on the table and my face was covered with all the unimaginable dirt there was to find in the cafeteria. I was wet, I was dirty and I was smelly. I couldn't believe it, but it really happened and the heck I'm going to kill who did that.

Everyone was laughing; the whole cafeteria was bursting with tears as they enjoyed my circus-like falling from the next table. I looked back at him and noticed that he wasn't looking, and for me it was suspicious. Come on, I fell and he didn't care. There was no possible "someone" who would be tackles and do such a thing. OBVIOUSLY IT WAS HIM!

He's the only suspect!

I stood up, cleaned myself and then took his little comic book while I raged my voice up, shouting back at him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

He wasn't speaking but I can see his face getting red, blushing as he clipped his comic book back to his face, and possibly covering his flabbergasted laughter. I was sure of then that he had made me trip and fall flat on my nose. I'M SURE IT WAS HIM!

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

Yes, I know I may sound a bit of a bully that time, but who wouldn't be? Anyone would be angry if they were me. I was ready to punch him in the face, until my friend came running toward me and stopped me from doing such a disgraceful act.

"Sakura, stop that!" Hinata and Tenten clutched their arms around me.

My head was boiling, and figuratively speaking my ears were smoking gray puffs as I began to feel my blood pressure exceed its normal pressure. I was ready to transform into a human-detonator and ready to bombastically strangle him with my bare fists.

_YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!_

While I was being calmed down by my friends, Ino who was laughing at a distance came up to me and then whispered such irritating words, like she was adding fuel to my fire-headedness. "Sakura…remember the more you hate…the more you love."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** --Prays to the lord-- Wish Naruto was Mine...ugh --Prays to the lord-- 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I dont really know what type of fanfic this is, but i used the first person perspective. LOL! wish you guys like it , cause im not really sure if i should post it. LOL. Anyway for SasuSaku fans out there, oops sorry for making sasuke such a bad-ass..LOL ugh, i purposely did that..cause im actually weaving a love/fight --the more you hate the more you love-- thing story, so yeah sorry. HOPE YOU WAIT for the next chapters. Also, please do try to visit my other fanfics and hope you like it as much as you liked this one. --smiles--

OOPs, im sorry if i havent done the updates..lol im working on it though so dont worry. ill post it by next week i think..if i can HAHAHA!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** My beloved friend named **Lucy / ChristinaAngel.** LOL sorry for bugging you bout this fic. HAHA hope you like it --smiles--

**Kimmy-chan - **for having the time to criticize my work and to help me edit it. YEY!

**White Epitome,** lol i know you wnat the title. LOL but i used it now HAHAHA..you can't use it no more. LOL, wait yeah and im using the other title too. OY, do the the story ia sked you to do..LOL its summer!

**CopieNinja **for support, and yeah wheres my fic?

**Byakurai **special support. WAW!  
**Miko-chan **for cheering in your PE competition. thanks my dear!

and LAST but not the LEAST **Kuristeru** you know who you are!... your my inspiration to this fic. hope you liked it. --smiles--

--heartbit


	2. Pink Hair vs Black Hair

**My Oh So Corny Boyfriend**

_The more you hate, the more you love_

After what happened yesterday, all I wanted to do was to just slit my throat off, stab myself in the eye, or cut my wrists so I could bleed and die. I know that I may sound morbid or killer but I couldn't stand the fact that I, Haruno Sakura, had been mocked standoffishly and humiliated in front of the whole school by the only man I knew I could readily punch in the face.

Last night when I got back from school, my dad laughed at me because I smelled like crap. He told me that I looked like a dirty ugly duckling waiting for some fairy god mother or a miracle to help me look pretty. I was like, '_Shut up dad, shut up'_, but obviously I didn't say that straight to his face or I would be grounded forever, bound to never see the sun and teenage socialization.

* * *

**PINK HAIR vs. BLACK HAIR**

_Be ready for my little revenge_ _HAHAHA!_

* * *

"Oh my God, Sakura you smell awful!"

My dad joked as I looked at his evil smile like a pig with his two fingers pinching his little nose.

He sounded funny that time; it was hilarious for the both of us but I was definitely not fine about it. How was I supposed to be cool at it? I didn't plan to be smelly or be lame. The stupidity of falling flat on my nose was far from my dream lunch time relaxation. It wasn't even my fault. It was his fault, it was obviously him. No other man, girl, or human could do that to me. It was pure evil Uchiha Sasuke, my mortal enemy.

I felt like an idiot; I was an idiot that time. I tried to hold my anger inside, but I couldn't resist the temptation of releasing it on somebody. Sadly, the wooden staircase of my house got beat up by my angry footsteps as I breathed fire on my way back to my room.

I heard him stop laughing, probably because he knew that I was in a bad mood and that I could easily punch someone, or worse kill.

Or maybe my dad was scared of me.

Well, he should be because I was really in a bad mood.

I banged my bedroom door and looked at my mirror before going into the washroom. "I look like crap."

I needed a break from all of the nonsense that had happened that day, so I walked outside and I noticed that my dad stopped his pig-like laugh downstairs. I banged the bathroom door to make sure my dad knew that I was angry and then jumped into the tub.

At last, I was alone and I could ease my mind off that horrible man. I got to this utopia as soon as the healing warmth of the tub water flooded my overly-stressed body. It felt so good that it almost made me want to sleep under the sinking tranquility of the liquid.

"Thank God, this day is over."

The feeling of rejuvenation in the water was the best thing to do after stressing about something really embarrassing. At least for a moment, my brain could forget all about what happened that afternoon, until my dad called me and destroyed my moments of peace.

"Sakura, you got a phone call!"

'_I'm not going to answer that daddy,' _I thought as I fiddled through my pink hair.

"Sakura, answer the phone!"

'_I'm asleep; I'm not going to answer that stupid phone call…'_

"Sakura, Ino said it's important!"

As soon as I heard my dad said that it was my friend-slash-enemy Ino, I got up from my seventh-heaven tub to answer the call in my bedroom.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Sakura…So do you believe me now?"_

"_What?"_

"_I told you, you love him."_

I laughed and placed the phone on my shoulders as I combed my hair with a big, round brush.

"_What made you think I like him anyway?"_

There was this awkward silence coming from Ino's line.

"_Hello, are you still there?_ I asked her.

"_Yeah, but tell me why don't you like him?"_

I was shocked; I wasn't expecting that from Ino. Of course I didn't like Sasuke. No girl in her proper mind would even like Sasuke. He had this awful look, although sexy sometimes…but still awful if you thought about it over and over again. I couldn't think of a way to explain or describe him.

Think of him as the perfect example of the seven deadly sins walking on legs, or the son of the devil with demonic slithery eyes as he held his fiery fork with pride.

"_I know he's cute, but I don't like his hair."_

"_So the hair makes you puke? Or the hair makes him puke-able?"_

"_Of course not, I like his hair but it doesn't suit him well."_

"_Sakura, you make everything confusing. You said you don't like his hair, but you just admitted that you like his hair. Okay, just take the hair out…now do you like him?"_

"_YUCK! NO! NO! NO! I told you I don't like to see him with his hair… although it's cute, and I most likely don't want to see him without it. The hair, the spiky top - like a pineapple - doesn't suit him. Spiky is hot, but he's probably far from HOT because I tell you, HE IS NOT!"_

"_See you're doing it again."_

"_WHAT I'm not doing anything! All I said was his hair is cute and I don't like it as his hair style!"_

"_Oh, Sakura you're confusing me and you're confusing yourself. You just said that his hair was cute, but then you're saying that he's far from hot, and his hair doesn't suit him well. You know, girls from our school die to see him touch his hair. His hair is like the epitome of greatness, majesty and royal-ness. Did you know that?!"_

"_HAHA, He wishes…"_

"_Oh Sakura you, have no idea."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_I just think you like him and you're just shy to admit it. Or maybe you couldn't handle the truth because you know truth sometimes sucks. The truth is that you like him and you don't want him to know that."_

I was tongue-tied. It felt different considering it came from my best friend. I didn't think that she would have that idea in her head. All I knew was that I didn't like him and I will never **ever** like him.

"_Ino, I promise this, over my dead body. I'm going to ge trevenge on him!"_

My friend who was having these weird presumptions about me and that freaky Sasuke only said, "Whatever."

I felt that rage in me after Ino said, 'Whatever'. I was eager to make him feel sorry about what he did to me and to make him fall flat on his butt too. I wanted to make sure that my pretty pink hair would win over his ugly spiky hair.

_KUDOS PINK HAIR! _

_Defeat black hair!_

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with the mindset of a panther, ready to snatch my prey's neck and snap it off. I kept my mind focused on revenge and do it exactly as the perfect mission.

To tell you the truth, I still don't know what will my revenge be like, but I know once I get to that point, I will be able to make it as perfect as a well-planned revenge.

"Sakura, Sakura!"

My dad's morning gargle of attention started. He called me so that I could taste his specialty breakfast namely: Japanese rice, green tea and his fried bacon and sunny side up egg.

I know that his breakfast meal doesn't even sound that glamorous, but my dad insists that his menu is the best. I know that he's lying.

The green tea tastes like the usual, which I am very thankful of because at least he didn't take the virginity out of the green tea. Most of his dishes only sound good but the taste, plus the presentation isn't mouth watering or edible.

"Dad, I'm coming."

I was mystified to know that my dad called me not because of the tasting thing, which I was thankful for, but because my friend Ino was already downstairs, sipping my dad's semi- top-charting green tea.

"Ino—" I was tongue-tied.

She looked at me with her eyes peeping through the porcelain china cup with her legs crossed and her blond hair covering her right eye.

She said, "Hi Sakura."

"What are you doing here?" I answered back with my hands busy on my headband.

I walked down, thinking that she might have a plan on her mind. I've always known Ino, and she's the type of girl who would be tricky sometimes, but very resourceful when needed.

She stood up, fixing her bangs to the side while placing the china on the wooden table next to her. She looked at me and posed, "Well, I visited my grandparents' house blocks away from here, so I decided to visit you too. You should be thankful you know…I brought my car and you'd be getting your free ride to school."

Obviously, that wasn't the real reason why she came to my house. I knew that her grandparents lived one block away from my house but to hear her say that she went to her grandparents' house was a big lie. I knew that she would not take the time to go their house because she told me that she hated her granddad's domestic cat.

She said that it smelled awful and she wouldn't dare to visit their house.

But I'm still thankful that she visited me because I will be able to save money for transportation. The only thing I have in my mind is that probably she came to my house with a hidden agenda.

"Oh okay," I said, grabbed her by the wrist as I bid my goodbye to my dad. "Dad, were going to school now."

I kissed my dad goodbye and hurried outside to see that she was lying about the car thing.

"I was joking, my dad asked the driver to get him to his office."

Again, my life was ruined. I thought I could save some money by riding Ino's car, but I was wrong. In fact, when Ino and I got out of my house, the street was actually empty.

"What do you really want Ino?" I asked my friend with the obvious tone of disappointment.

She looked at me straight to the eye and again I saw this look, the look like I saw from her the last time we talked in the cafeteria. The smell of inquisition coming from her aura and her grin told me that denial was not an answer. I could feel that she had this bizarre idea because I knew her, and I could sense her.

"Well… you've got to prove that you don't like him." Ino replied.

I looked at her with a poker face. I was making sure that the fire-breathing Sakura wouldn't come out anytime soon. I wanted to play it cool, so as not to give an impression that I was being so defensive, since Ino would give me that line, 'See you're defensive and that's the usual style of someone in love but really in denial'.

"I told you Ino, I don't like him," I repeated with a low, slow manner. "I DON'T LIKE HIM—"

She looked at me with her left brow slightly raised, which probably meant that she didn't believe me.

'_I knew it; she didn't believe me.'_

"You KNOW I don't believe you."

I looked at her and decided that I would be getting my revenge during our physics laboratory class because that was the only class we had together and we're lab partners. I still didn't know what to do by then, but I wanted to tell her that I, Haruno Sakura, will not and will never be defeated by someone whose last name was abbreviated after by the Japanese term Uchiwa which translates to "fan" – Uchiha Sasuke.

"I'm going to get my revenge on Sasuke!"

Ino looked at me and laughed, "You know, you can't do that!"

_Do I look like I'm joking?_

I looked back at her and said, "Yes, in fact I'm going to make sure, he'll be begging me to save him from his misery because I'll be kicking his ass!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Ino, you better watch how I do it in class!"

"Okay, I'll be watching."

* * *

When Ino and I got to the classroom for our Physics class, I was ready to silence the devious mocking bird. I was ready to fulfill my mission and I was ready to kill Uchiha Sasuke for good. Unfortunately, my supposedly perfect plan turned out to be something I didn't expect to happen.

I was talking to Ino, Hinata and Tenten in the classroom. Ino decided to share my secret revenge. I was intending to surprise everyone with my perfect plan, but Ino scattered the news to my friends.

Ino informed, "Hey guys, did you know that Sakura will be getting her revenge on Sasuke during Physics?"

Tenten looked at me like she was saying 'That would not work, Sakura' with her eyes. Of course, everyone was expecting that I would not succeed in front of the class.

"Wait," Tenten then asked, "We only get to see him on Tuesday because that's the time when two different sections combine for Physics laboratory right? So you're doing it today?"

I answered with pride, "Yes, and I will do it in front of the class, right now!"

* * *

YES, this is the edited version of my update. LOL I various response from people, and I'm really disappointed with myself, cause I was careless about not editing the fic. ALTHOUGH, I tried, but I guess editing is not my forte. Anyways, here's the edited version.

LOL, Anyways, I'm planning to dye my hair tawny Blond. YIPEES, I'm So Excited

SPECIAL THANKS TO - HYEJI and FROG-WALLET Love you guys


End file.
